Uma Pequena Dor
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Eu a amei mais do que devia, porque eu a amo mais do que posso, e a amarei mais do que serei capaz de entender.


_Mais uma one-shot_

_Espero que gostem...._

**

* * *

**

**Alguns avisos: **

**- **Primeira Narração é do Naruto

- Segunda e Terceira Narração é do Iruka

- Quarta Narração é da Sakura

- Quinta Narração é do Naruto Novamente

- Sexta Narração é do Naruto e da Sakura.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto é da Sakura.... Sasuke é do Kishimoto... Robert Pattinson, um dia será meu. RÁ**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Uma pequena dor.**_

**Primeira Narração: Naruto**

_-_

"_E eu a amei. Mais do que devia e mais do que podia."_

_-_

E eu a amei. Amei por muitos anos e fiz tudo que eu podia por ela, mas ela nunca viu isso. Por um tempo, eu até acreditei que ela retornava, os mesmos sentimentos que eu nutria por ela, mas eu me enganei e como um pobre apaixonado, me deixei levar e por conseqüência, sofri.

Dei minha vida por ela, dei meu amor para ela. Sorri para ela quando quis chorar. Prometi trazer de volta o homem que a iria me roubar. Mais eu a amava e isso era tudo, era o suficiente.

Passaram-se quatro anos e eu ainda lutava para trazê-lo de volta e isso a trazia para mais perto de mim. E de certa forma, eu ficava feliz, eu queria pertencer a ela e somente a ela. A mulher que eu amava.

Passou mais um ano e por fim nos beijamos. De inicio achei estranho, mas depois não conseguia parar. Era bom, era instigante, e fazia meu coração palpitar e eu sentia o dela assim também.

O doce roçar de nossos lábios anulava o frio da noite. Eu poderia continuar com aquilo por horas, mas não havia pressa e não existia motivo para ansiedade. Ela agora era minha, eu poderia beijá-la sempre que quisesse.

Passaram-se mais seis meses e finalmente ela foi minha, e eu a amei e eu a fiz se sentir amada, mas... Ele finalmente voltou...

Em meus olhos brilhavam, o desejo de estar ao lado dela, mas em cada desejo brilhava a desilusão de estar sonhando acordado, mas o pior não era isso, o pior era fechar os olhos, toda noite, naquele mesmo quarto e lembrar de cada cena, de cada palavra, de cada olhar.

Lembro-me de uma frase do ero-sennin, e fico surpreso ao pensar que ele poderia, um dia, ter sido um filosofo:_ "Há momentos na vida, Naruto... Em que se devia calar e deixar que o silêncio fale ao coração, pois a sentimentos que a linguagem não expressa.... e há emoções que as palavras não sabem traduzir"_

Ele estava certo, pois eu sei que a amo, mas sei que essa palavra não é forte o suficiente para demonstrar a que nível vai o meu amor.

-

**Segunda Narração: Iruka**

"_Sei que isso não durará para sempre, mas mesmo assim é tão lindo"_

-

Alunos e alunos, alguns deles mais parecem filhos. Mais eu sinceramente não me importo, pelo contrario, até gosto. Não sou casado ainda e ter filhos "adultos e crianças" para mim é ótimo, sinto-me útil em varias situações, como está em que me encontro agora.

"_Iruka-sensei, porque ela fez isso?"_ Ele me pergunta, mas eu não sei a resposta e por alguns minutos fico mudo. Procuro encontrar as palavras certas, pois sei que qualquer outra o machucaria mais. Naruto já sofreu muito e acredito que sofrer por amor é um dos piores sofrimentos emocionais. Ver e não poder ter. Querer tocar, mas não ter permissão, ver sorrisos nunca dirigidos a você. Isso é dolorido e entendo como ele se sente.

"_No dia em que ela lhe pertenceu, você a fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas..." _É difícil dizer. _"Mas você não conseguiu fazê-la ver isso. Não conseguiu fazê-la ver, que você a amou, mais do que ela jamais vai saber. E lamento ver, que uma parte sua morreu, quando você a deixou ir..." _Ele me olha como um misto de surpresa e de falta de surpresa, acho que o final ele já sabia, ele já não se sentia vivo, seu brilho havia se apagado.

Ficamos em silencio por mais um tempo e logo eu tenho que ir. Levanto-me e caminho até a porta, Naruto me segue e antes de sair ele me diz _"Se saudade fosse veneno Iruka-sensei, eu não estaria vivendo mais" _olho surpreso para ele, mas logo a porta se fecha e eu vou embora. Mas antes passarei na Praça de Konoha, preciso ir a uma banca ali perto...

-

**Terceira Narração: Iruka**

"_Todos os contos de fadas são uma mentira"_

_-_

Os dois eram meus antigos alunos, eu os conhecia muito bem. Sabia quando estavam felizes, ou quando algo os incomodava, mas não queriam dizer.

Andando pela Praça de Konoha, vejo a 'pequena' Sakura sentada num banco da praça e me aproximo, já noto que tem alguma coisa errada.

Ela olha para mim com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas não diz uma palavra. Eu decido sentar ao lado dela e tento puxar conversa. Não é muito difícil fazê-la falar.

E ela me diz em lágrimas _"Contos de fadas são uma mentira" _e eu pergunto o por quê. Ela me conta sobre Naruto e sobre Sasuke, e eu agora entendo, melhor do que nunca, o olhar triste dos dois. "Como céu e terra" eu disse há alguns anos, mas nunca imaginei que eles realmente seriam assim. Que eles realmente se completariam.

Continuo conversando e a deixo colocar para fora, toda dor em seu coração. Ela diz que os contos de fadas são mentira, mas eu penso comigo, será que ele não é seu príncipe? Talvez você nunca saiba, mas antes de cair no sono depois de tanto chorar, você me disse que o amava.

Vejo Kakashi ali perto e peço que ele a leve para casa, mas antes preparo um bilhete de deixo com ela. Espero ajudar um pouco.

-

**Quarta Narração: Sakura**

"_Eu não existo, sou apenas um sonho... Obrigada, por continuar a sonhar"_

_-_

Acordo tarde da noite deitada em minha cama. Não sei como cheguei ali, mas no momento, não me importo. Sinto um papel em minha mão e abro, reconheço a letra de Iruka-sensei e lembro, da conversa que tivemos... Sinto-me ser tomada pela tristeza novamente, mas me concentro no texto dele _"Deixe o medo de lado e vá falar com ele. Você pode esquecer o que ele disse, você pode esquecer o que ele fez, mas nunca esquecerá o que ele te fez sentir. Não tenha medo, vá falar com ele....E lembre-se de uma coisa Sakura; o medo de sofrer, é pior do que o próprio sofrimento e nenhum coração, jamais sofreu quando foi em busca de seus sonhos... Boa Sorte, Sakura."_

Não sei dizer se a mensagem de Iruka-sensei me deixou triste ou se me deixou feliz, acho que o correto seria dizer, que ela me deixou com empolgada, porém com medo, mas farei o que ele disse, falarei com ele, deixarei o medo de lado.

Levanto e me arrumo, não quero deixar para amanha e nem me importa, saber que hora que é agora, eu simplesmente preciso vê-lo. Termino e corro escada abaixo, abro a porta e parto na direção da casa dele. Eu errei novamente e novamente irei corrigir esse erro, só espero que ele me perdoe.

-

**Quinta Narração: Naruto**

"_Se for partir meu coração novamente, pelo menos espere eu juntar os pedacinhos e tentar consertá-lo."_

_-_

Ouço batidas em minha porta, mas não tenho vontade de abrir. Não me importa o que for ou quem quer que seja, pois sinceramente, já passou tempo demais para eu me importar.

Mais as batidas continuam e eu estou ficando nervoso, por fim, será melhor atender. Vou em direção a porta e abro, encarando alguém que eu não esperava. Tento falar, mas não consigo, minha voz não sai e ela não diz nada, somente me encara.

Ficamos assim por vários minutos, até que eu vejo lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos dela e isso me fere, isso me fere e me fere mais ainda o fato de eu ainda me importar com ela. Eu não deveria, eu não queria, mas não consigo controlar. Eu a amo, a amo tanto que chega a doer e me dói mais ainda vê-la assim. E eu a abraço, a abraço enquanto ouço os soluços dela e entre eles, palavras incompletas, difícil de entender...

"_Perdoe-me, eu errei novamente, não é ele quem eu quero, não é ele quem eu amo, não é ele que me faz feliz, não é ele que torna detalhes insignificantes as coisas mais importantes do meu dia. Me perdoa Naruto, me perdoa"_

Eu mal acredito no que eu estou ouvindo e a puxo forte, para os meus braços, mas Sakura não para de chorar. Então eu me aproximo de seu ouvido... _"Vamos.... pare de chorar, eu perdoou você e tudo vai dar certo, eu estou aqui, não chore"_ E eu observo enquanto a abraço, que para alguém tão pequena, Sakura-chan parece muito forte. Eu a manterei segura e aquecida, porque esse laço entre nós, não pode ser quebrado, simplesmente, porque eu a amei mais do que devia, porque eu a amo mais do que posso, e a amarei mais do que serei capaz de entender.

-

**Sexta Narração: Naruto e Sakura.**

"_O beijo é uma poesia que transmite mil emoções, da inicio a fantasias, enlouquece corações."_

-

E nós nos beijamos aquela noite e nós nos amamos naquela madrugada e eu a/o amei pelo resto da vida...

Só sei que naqueles olhos esmeraldinhos...

Dentro daqueles olhos azuis....

**Eu me perdi e não consegui encontrar a saida.**

OWARI.


End file.
